One Thousand Shadows
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: 'One thousand shadows followed it. Consumed it. Till it became nothing. Hollow as an empty shell…' A Silmarillion Sci-Fi AU attempt.


**it's not really decent enough to be in FFN, not beta'd and srsly, Sci-Fi isn't my thing but I did these anyway. The world-building is incomplete and the main character is ugh.**

 **I will try to create better world for this and a better plot and ending but this is it for now orz**

 **It is actually a Silm fanfic. I just changed most of the names.**

 **It's a result of me accompanying my cousin making Christmas Cards. ( We're in July but why not ?)**

 **I decided to put it here just for safekeeping reasons :3**

* * *

 **One Thousand Shadows**

 _'One thousand shadows followed it. Consumed it. Till it became nothing. Hollow as an empty shell…'_

Nin's log no.846

"Good evening, EV-103. You are one of many prototype model of EV-1. Named, 'Starlight Child'. Basic survival skills are upgraded to v.23.8 to prevent base attack of the MR-1 virus. You are made ¾ flesh and ¼ machine. A superior model to the ED-1 models and the DV-1 models. When you venture the world, known as Liev, you will earn your name. Stay safe, EV-103. This is operator Orth. Over and out."

It was awaken near the waters. First instinct, went back to sleep. Attacked. Ran. Caught. Inserted the MR-1 virus. Not responding. Ran. Hide. It lost a leg. First day. First darkness.

Second day. Saved by DV-1.

Logging out. Logging out..

"Oi, Kid! Wake up!" his stomach was kicked by the other machine. He woke up reluctantly."What's yer name, kid ?"

"I have not earned mine…" he responded.

"Oh… a new model of those haughty EV models!" the DV laughed. He does kindly shoved some food to his chest which made him really grateful.

"Name's Drei. Here in DV central we named each other as soon as we are born. Ye don't wanna confuse yerself with another." Drei nudged the EV and he choked on too many food.

" Aye've never seen any EV eat as errr.. what's the word? 'Grassful'? Yah, grassful as ye." He laughed.

He kept on eating. Drei like him already.

"Y'know what? If ye stayed a bit, I'll name ye by DV codes."

He did not listen at all. Until his delicate foot was stepped on.

Drei expected him to scream, he did not. He hissed and clenched his fist. He was shaking.

"A strong one, aren't ye ? Follow me, Atanah!"

He looked up from the sound of the name, curious. "Atanah?"

"Child of Earth. Your name. I'll call ye that." Drei grinned.

He followed.

Name log: 'Atanah'. Meaning: 'Child of Earth'

Few days, he realized he was a mechanic. An odd occupation for an EV series. Mechanic was menial, harsh and heavy. Not suitable for the gentler model of EV-1. But then again, Atanah was not raised around EV models.

DV central was a busy cityscape. Hard-working, metal-burning, restless city. Here, Atanah learned the basic mechanic programs. Since he had smaller hard-drive to store basic program, most skill he head to learn himself. Drei proved to be a strict teacher, but also a just one.

"Atanah, looking at stars again. Ye missed home ? Yer repaired a month ago. Should've run away by then to the prissy EV realms by now…" Drei dropped down some heavy machinery. A reactor of some kind.

"I have no home. I can't even remember half of my life. I was rebooted by someone… or something. The stars gives me clues. She… she is up there…" Atanah muttered.

"Aye, ye mean Lucy?" Drei tinkered with the machine.

"Lucy?"

"Ye do not remember ? EV models has special affection to Lucy. She is human. Not flesh nor machine. One of a few. She rides her jet-star across the whole Liev, spreading numerous stars. We ED models likes Oval better…"

The thought of humans with full flesh intrigues him. He remembered a little bit. The operators. He remembered the basics in his programming. There were Orth (Orta) , Virue (Herena) , Jetstar (Lucy) , Tharus ( Shiki) , Ave (Noah) and many more that he cannot remember. His data is corrupted. Oval seems to be one of them though he cannot remember the names.

For what purpose? He did not know. Maybe, he needed to know his purpose. He did not find it too important until now. He has been satisfied living amongst the ED models compared to the horrors of the first day.

"Gaaaah! I can't get this to work!" Drei protested.

"Can I try?" Atanah offered.

The machine was part of a larger one. It was made by a joined collaboration of the EV-30s and the DV-10s. It was a pillar of a building soon to be finished but ever improved. Still, it was impressive Atanah was able to fix it.

"The lady who owns the building, she's human. One of those people. She may help you with you find out who y'are." Was what Drei said to Atanah before he took the trip. It was exhausting, but he was sure Drei just wanted to get rid of him before he became too good as a mechanic.

The lady, she was known as Cynthia.

"Lady, I just wanted to know who I am. What was my purpose ?" Atanah asked as soon as he saw the lady.

Lady Cynthia was beautiful as she was fey. It was uncomon for females of all types to have very short hair and thin lips. Lady Chynthia was both. It was scary but fascinating.

"How kind of you little EV, to not have a name but demand so much of me when you do not even know me…" She sang. Her voice was like singing. It was odd. It was different from what he was used to.

"I am not familiar with your ways." He hissed but not apologized. "I merely wanted to know what I wanted to know and I will be on my way."

"Oh dear no! I was just kidding! You are very stiff dearie~! Can I interest you with some tea while I get myself online to find the data you needed ?" She laughed. Even her laugh is musical. It irritates him.

He shook his head. "I have no need for dried leaves dipped in hot water."

"Ele… you really are too stiff for your own good~" She hummed as she typed in her laptop.

Atanah raised his eyebrow. "What did you just call me?" Something inside him twitched. With anger? or with familiarity?

"Ele. That was your name was it not ? EV-103. Under the guidance of Nin. You were here for not long before you vanished…"

"I WAS WHAT?! Who ? W-Who is Nin ?! Why did I—?" He was taken outside the halls. Confused.

Broken.

Useless.

No.

"I'm very sorry dearie. That is all I can tell you. You have to find yourself the rest. Remember well, your name is Ele. Meaning nobody else held that name. May you have peace and never ever made weapons. You were never to fix things. You are to create. I hope you do well, Ele." Cynthia waved her last goodbye before he was transported out of the city.

 _Broken._

 _Corrupted._

He _refused_ that. He refused to _remember._

He was not broken. Not _yet._


End file.
